Fox Tales
by YueShadow
Summary: post DH decades after the war a more powerful Harry is sent to AU by Death to rid himself of immortality unknown to Harry the AU is entering it's marriage season and Harry a rare submissive creature soon finds himself chased on all sides who will Harry pick will Harry allow himself the large family he desires WARNING VIOLENCE, SLASH, SMUT, SWEARING BASHING-AD/MW
1. A new dawn

**Chapter 1**

**Right here is the new story I promised hope you enjoy it **** I'd like to dedicate this story to Kiera27 their story **_**betrayal's touch **_**gave me the motivation to right my own.**

The exquisitely crafted gold circlet inscribed with runes is lowered onto the bowed man's golden brown head now streaked with silver and white with age.

"Rise!" the man stood to his full height showing a tall strong build a warriors build.

"I present Theodore Remus Lupin 2nd king of wizarding Britain may your rule be as bright as your godfather's rule before you long live the king!"

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" the crowd thunders huge applause breaking out

The man now known as Teddy Lupin sits in the heavy oak throne a warm smile lighting his face as music starts and the beginning of a grand feast begins which will last long into the night.

Feeling eyes on him he glances up catching sight of his godfather leaning near the doors still looking not a day over 21 while he like the rest of the world around him had changed, aged, moved on. Teddy blinks back tears at the fiercely proud loving look in his godfather's eyes before he swiftly slips out of the doors. Knowing this is the last he will see of his godfather Harry had raised him to the best of his ability along the way saving the world from self-destruction and then strengthens it until the world hums with magic once more, and then passing his crown on to the one he sees as his own son.

Teddy glances up when a gleeful shout catches his attention his 8 year old grandson leaps into his lap almost toppling off in his hast to do so.

"Careful Harrison or you'll hurt yourself" Teddy shares an amused smile with his beautiful wife Victoire from across the room where she is dancing with 3 others of his children. Teddy smiles we'll make it through I just need to remember everything my godfather did to give us a chance to do so he thinks.

* * *

"Are you ready master?" a cloaked being whispers

"Yes if you will keep your end of the bargain which is I go to the alternate dimension you have chosen to restore balance and you will release me from the hallows thus removing immortality from me" Harry answers with a hint of steel in his tone.

"Yes master I will keep to my end of the bargain" the cloaked figure whispers

It holds out a skeletal hand and with a muttered curse Harry grabs hold disappearing from the world his goal of bringing the world into a better era a new dawn finally complete.


	2. Confusion & glamours

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited/following this story **

**Also big thanks to all the people who favorited/following me **

**Harry's POV**

I groan my head pounding fuck it feels like the whole of Hogwarts is jumping on my brain sitting up I blink to get rid of the black spots in front of my eyes, then quickly pull out a headache potion from the bottomless pouch at my hip knocking the potion back so that I can concentrate better which is kinda crucial in dangerous situations.

I quickly scan my surroundings huge trees tower over me surrounded by thick foliage, I stretch my magic out something I learnt when I learnt wandless magic and am surprised to feel the familiar magic of the forbidden forest brush up against me. I smile thank Hades I will be able to recognise where I am and if the world has gone to hell out there I now have the option of using the forest as a safe place considering the amount of time I spent in this forest especially after I was able to shift into my creature form and my group their animagus forms.

A crack of apparition alerts me that I am no longer alone instinctively I conceal myself casting disillusion, scent dampening, silencing, magic dampening and anti-tracking to ensure I stay hidden not keen on being found until I know what this world is like. 2 aurors slip through the trees to stand not 10 feet from me glancing round 3 ministry officials crash through the forest towards them making me and the aurors roll our eyes

I grin at the annoyed murmur "great scare them off why don't you"

"Well where is she?" a ministry official demands looking round

One of the aurors grits his teeth "I think you scared her off sir" he answers tightly

"Nonsense a submissive would want to be found they love attention, being looked after and it's not like they would be able to survive out here" a different ministry official replies pompously his big belly puffed up in self-importance

"well whatever the reason she isn't here sir perhaps her magic managed to lead her out of the woods you know how powerful a submissive's magic is" the other auror steps in

"Well just find her I wouldn't mind a quick look at her just from the scale of her magic we can tell she is exceptionally powerful. Maybe the most powerful sub we have seen I generations and just in time to for the season, mark my words the poor thing is going to be hounded just for her magic potential alone" an older ministry official says

They move off never noticing me leaving me in a state of confusion the season now what is that and they were looking for a sub well that explains how I tripped the alarm. I don't like it reminds me off after the war when the still corrupt ministry tried to leash or lock away anyone they thought was dangerous and any submissives were being captured and sold to the highest bidder to aid in the growth of wizarding Britain bullshit. I smirk remembering me and my group and the chaos we caused breaking creatures out of prisons hiding subs and just spending months ruining their plans. It took us 5 years before the ministry gave in and passed the equal rights law, and the submissive protection law.

I slip quickly through the trees remembering when I first found out about dominant and submissive inheritances when I was 18. These are inheritances that can occur in powerful witches and wizards when they reach magical maturity at 17 years old, I didn't come into my inheritance until I was 18 since I had the horcrux in me then my body and magic was repairing the damage it caused. Dominant inheritances mostly occurs in males it rarely occurs in females and will cause the male to become stronger, faster, increased stamina, taller, more muscular body and more fertile thus more beautiful as evolved when magic user numbers are low and magic levels will increase so will be able to protect family better. A submissive is usually female but can be male submissives but that is very rare a sub will become faster, increased stamina, very powerful magic to be able to carry the child 6 months (children grow quicker in sub more magic at child's disposal to grow quickly), very beautiful to attract mates to them and thus very fertile average sub will carry twins per pregnancy and allows a male sub to become pregnant as well this made me really happy as now I am able to have a family of my own as I have gone off women since watching my aunt and all the obsessive boy-who-lived fans.

I reach a small stream which cuts like a winding ribbon through the forest I peer into the clear water my familiar cat-like slanted emerald eyes peering up at me but what draws the attention is the pair of phoenix red fox ears with a white tip perched on my head and 9 fox tails swishing behind me. I unfortunately am a submissive Kitsune which is a Japanese fox demon, we are known to be fierce guardians of our families, very powerful magically and very fertile the average birth being 3 kits per litter. Kitsunes also don't have predestined mates meaning any dominant can mate us if we pick them, the number of tails a Kitsune has shows how powerful a Kitsune is the more tails the more powerful they are with 3 tails being the average. The amount of tails also shows how many mates a Kitsune will need as a Kitsune's mate helps to ground the Kitsune's magic.

Since I have 9 tails I will need mates I sigh sadly but because of the Dursleys, Voldemort and Dumbledore I don't think I can trust anyone but my pack to get that close to me. Plus I keep remembering Vernon's words sneering how nobody would want a freak like me the physical scars may have healed but the mental scars are still bleeding. Shaking off the depressing thoughts full of back breaking work, aching with hunger and crushing loneliness I concentrate on creating a glamour casting a few spells I am now looking at the reflection of a 37 year old man with short dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. I also made myself taller cursing my small frame and added a bit more muscle to my lithe, sleekly muscled figure.

Now to find a job so I can support myself in this world and also be able to unobtrusively gather information on this dimension with a soft crack I'm gone.

**hope you enjoyed it - hint the more you review the quicker I update ;) **


	3. Interfering with plans

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks to everyone who favourite/following this story special thanks to foxchick1 for giving me the kick I needed to update **

**Tom Riddle POV**

In the Ministry of Magic which instead of being hidden away underground is now situated in a gleaming marble building in the heart of Britain, a Wizardgamont session is taking place.

"My fellow Lords and Ladies this law is not being petitioned to hinder our prominent country but to strengthen it and move it forwards on to a new dawn of peace between us magicals and our muggle counterparts!" Dumbledore soothes arms spread disarmingly, eyes twinkling brightly at the unimpressed nobility before him.

"And pray tell how we are supposed to achieve this by separating muggle raised and magi raised into 2 separate schools?" Abraxas drawls condescendingly

I smirk slightly at the flash of irritation on the interfering old man's face. Lord Abraxas Malfoy my long-time friend since I entered Hogwarts, has like me never trusted the scheming two faced git and has proved helpful in aiding myself and others of my circle in disturbing his plans.

"Heir Dumbledore we placed the muggle raised and magi raised in the same school so that they could each learn from each other. The muggle raised learning about our customs and traditions and the magi raised learn about our muggle counterparts. Separating them will be hurting both parties not to mention could become the cause for a muggle revolt but with muggleborns aiding them. And I'm sure you wouldn't want the situation to become so dire wouldn't you. I ask softly piercing him with ruby eyes.

"Now Tom I think you misunderstood what I was saying . . ."

3 hours of arguing . . . um intense debating with the goatfucker and the session had finally come to a close with the new bill being rejected. I can't help but smirk smugly at the old goat glad to get one over on him.

I stride out of the chamber people quickly clearing a path for me with a respectful bow and murmur of "Minister" I reach my office sinking into my chair with a sigh of relief then hiss a curse in Parseltongue when there is a knock at the door.

I straighten myself out in my chair before allowing entry to whatever whining ministry worker or empty headed women hoping to snag the youngest, most influential minister of magic. I give a quick smile of relief and welcome as Abraxas enters along with his son and Heir Lucius following behind the rest of my inner circle which consists of Lord Rodolphus Lestrange, his Heir and twin brother Rabastan Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Lord Regulus Black and Lord Severus Prince.

Once everyone is seated round my desk and the quick pleasantries are done with we get down to business.

"Dumbledore is up to something he was not like he usually is" Severus starts off a frown on his face I nod in agreement at that

"he was really pushing for that bill usually he'll back off and try again when you're busy Tom but today . . ." Rabastan trails off a thoughtful look on his face.

"could the bill have something to do with this year's season coming up, if the muggleborns and Purebloods were in separate schools, they would be far less likely to intergrate into the wizarding world and thus isolating the muggleborns even more"

"and more likely to revolt in the name of their muggle families" I finish for Lucius inclining my head towards him in acknowledgment sharp one he is a credit to his father.

"do you think it possible that Dumbledore will help widen the gap between the two by sabotaging the season to ensure that none marry each other?" Regulus puts forward

My eyes narrow in anger at that "I wouldn't put it past him to try something of the sort" I murmur feeling a hint of worry stir

"plus the 1st 2 months of the season is always held at Hogwarts" Rodolphus begins

"so Dumbledore will have plenty of opportunity to sabotage seeing as he has the home advantage" Rabastan finishes, both with slight apprehension in their eyes

My mind races with different ways to combat this troubling revelation until I smirk a plan formed

"I know that look Tom what are you planning?" Abraxas asks an amused resigned look in his eyes causing the rest of my circle to all focus on me.

"well perhaps it is time I finally start my hunt this season being the minister, a lord and a Hogwarts founders heir will give me enough sway to prevent most of Dumbledore's plans from happening" I explain

"hmm you're right Tom as always I suppose I should start hunting as well being the Lord of an ancient and noble house and preferably give my brash brother a run for his money should prove entertaining at the very least" Regulus smirks at my raised eyebrow in question

Fenrir answers my unspoken question "8 people will be better than 1 when tearing that goat's plans to pieces" the rest of my circle nods in agreement at that

I give a small smile in gratitude at their support and then try not to laugh at Severus's mutter of "great with 4 Lords, 2 Heirs, a alpha wolf and the minister of magic I'm going to have to stock up on headache potions to get me through the debutants squeals of delight.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter - did I get Tom's POV right or is it shit please review and tell me if I got his character down ok or if I should avoid writing in Tom's POV **


End file.
